Miroku Amagi
Summary Miroku Amagi is the main antagonist of Psyren and the founder of W.I.S.E. He desires a world inhabited by only PSI users and to make this dream a reality, he founded the organization of W.I.S.E., and, through this group, he was able to somehow draw the asteroid known as Ouroborous to Earth and completely reshape the entire planet into a new world. In the future, it is known to survivors as Psyren, where creatures known as Tavoo exist. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-A Name: Miroku Amagi, Grigori #06 Origin: Psyren Gender: Male Age: 19 | Unknown Classification: Human, PSI-User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics with Rise, Enhanced Senses (would have been able to sense Shao and Kabuto if they got closer than 400m), Extrasensory Perception (can sense his sister if she gets too close. As a PSI user he should be able to see invisibile PSI constructs as other PSI users would have been able to see his Sephiroth while normal humans could not), Telekinesis (has shown limited telekinetic ability), Memory Manipulation and Mind Control (can take over people's minds and remove their memories by implanting them with his Seed of Life), limited Invisibility (non-PSI users cannot see Sephiroth), limited Forcefield Creation (can cover himself in branches of Sephiroth to block attacks), Life Manipulation and Absorption (can absorb the life force of those stabbed by Gevurah or implanted with Malkuth), Regeneration (Low normally, all PSI users unconsciously increase their healing ability with Rise until they can heal from severe injuries overnight. Low-Mid with Tifereth, which let him regenerate from being carbonised by Grana), Light and Plant Manipulation (Can create vines, branches and trees made of light via Sephiroth seeds for offense, defense and mobility), possibly Soul Manipulation (seems to have some form of ability to manipulate what are possibly the souls of those whose life he absorbs) Energy Projection with Opening Gate, Aura (Fear type, only against those who can perceive him psychically), Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Shao registered him as an ordinary human instead of a Psionist), possibly Resistance to Precognition (created a future that defied Granny Tenjuin's visions of the future), possibly Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Grigori subjects have their ability to feel emotions dramatically reduced) | Presumably all prior in addition to improved Forcefield Creation (created an omnidirectional forcefield that also resisted Ageha's Melschee's Door), Creation and Biological Manipulation (Can alter different species or create entire new species of life with Keter) Attack Potency: At least Building level (tore a two-house to pieces with Sephiroth:Gevurah from the basement up, shattering concrete in the process. Did significant damage to a concrete bridge, sending cars flying in all directions. Fought with present Grana and matched his Nichirin Tentsui with Opening Gate. Deflected the attacks of present Mithra who did this) | At least Small Country level (Vastly superior to Frederica), possibly Continent level (Destroyed Quat Nevas with the help of Grana) Speed: At least Subsonic (superior to base Sakurako who could successfully move to catch a crossbow bolt when it was centimetres from her eye. Equal or superior to present Junas and Kagetora Hyodo) | Subsonic, likely far higher (Should be comparable to Grana, whose rise is one of the best in the series) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: At least Building level (survived Grana's attack that tore a bridge in half and sent him flying back several hundred metres. Can further increase his durability by wrapping himself in branches of light) | At least Small Country level Stamina: Superhuman | Extremely high. Despite being impaled through the chest and having the lower part of his torso completely destroyed, he continued to fight with Mithra and even managed to unleash his final ultimate attack to destroy Quat Nevas. Range: Extended melee range normally; several dozen meters with PSI powers, | Hundreds of kilometers with Sephiroth: Opening Gate (while on Earth's surface, he destroyed Quat Nevas who was likely in low Earth Orbit at the time) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sephiroth:' This ability starts off as Seeds of Light which can be planted in any spot to "take root". They can also take root in human bodies, as seen with Inui when he planted a Sephirot seed in him to be used as a from of Trance to control him through hypnosis. The seeds can also be dropped into a surface to grow vines, which can then be used as a trap to entwine his opponent or as stepping stones to cross unwalkable areas, such as water. The seeds also have the power to grow into trees so as to use his many tree-like forms for attack and defense. Non-PSI users cannot see the seeds or their growths. **'Sephiroth: Gevurah:' Miroku can create a full grown lightning-like tree at any location he desires which pierces everything. The power limit of this attack has yet to be revealed, but it appears to be extremely powerful, as it allowed Miroku to finish off all of the Elmore Wood children in one blow in the altered version of the future seen in the tape. This attack does not have to grow completely into a tree in order for Miroku to utilize its power as he been shown release just a few branches when attacking Grana in their first battle. Those stabbed by the branches have their life absorbed by Miroku. He can grow the tree as high as his mind will allow for others to see and follow to his location or extend the length to reach its target from long range. The Sephirot: Gevurah branches can also be used to wrap around Miroku, creating a sphere-like defense around his body that can block most attacks. **'Sephiroth: Malkuth': Miroku can plant his Sephirot seed inside a human body. Unlike normal plants that gain nutrients from soil and sunlight, the Sephirot seeds drain human life force from humans, instantly killing them with Sephiroth trees coming out of their mouths. Before the draining process starts, Miroku must signal for the process to begin, essentially allowing him to prepare in advance for future battles. He has been shown planting them in bystanders who don't have the necessary skills or senses to know they have been planted in the first place. After this, he can use Sephirot: Tifereth. **'Sephiroth: Tifereth:' Using all the life force taken by using Sephirot: Malkuth, he can force the life force into himself to use as his own power, essentially using it as food and to regenerate himself back to life as seen in his first fight with Grana when he took an attack that would have killed him if it was not for this technique. This is described as a power that stands above all life. With this ability Miroku describes himself as the "puppeteer of life". By the time of the future, Miroku has used this technique so much that his body is no longer made of flesh and bones, it is only life energy. His body cracks when struck and can still live even after being cut in half. **'Sephiroth: Opening Gate:'' After absorbing the life force of helpless victims with his Sephirot: Malkuth, the life force forms into what appears to be souls and gives birth to a giant Sephiroth: Gevurah in the shape of a flower with a black sphere at the center of the Sephiroth: Gevurah flower. Soon the flower opens up and the black sphere forms another but smaller black sphere on top with a circle of text in between. The smaller sphere then fires a large life-powered beam of PSI energy at his target. **'''Sephiroth: Keter: This is the final power of Amagi's Sephiroth ability. It uses an extensive amount of life energy that can be used to create life to the point of a whole new species being capable of created. Key: Present Miroku '''| '''Future Miroku Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Psyren Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plant Users Category:Life Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 8